Episodes
This is a list of the Happy Tree Friends Internet and tv episodes. There are 3 seasons so far for the Internet shorts with different animators and 13 episodes for the first season of the TV series, each half hour episode split into 3 seven minute episodes, there have also been reports that a second TV Series is in the works. Internet Shorts Season 1 (2000 - 2003) Season 2 (2003 - 2005) Season 3 (2007 - Present) TV Series Season 1 (2006) Episode 1 Original Airdate: September 25, 2006 Episode 2 Original Airdate: October 2, 2006 Episode 3 Original Airdate: October 9, 2006 Episode 4 Original Airdate: October 30, 2006 Episode 5 Original Airdate: , 2006 Episode 6 Original Airdate: , 2006 Episode 7 Original Airdate: , 2006 Episode 8 Original Airdate: , 2006 Episode 9 Original Airdate: , 2006 Episode 10 Original Airdate: , 2006 Episode 11 Original Airdate: , 2006 Episode 12 Original Airdate: , 2006 Episode 13 Original Airdate: , 2006 Character Pop-ups First Internet Season All the characters pop up and down from a bush and the characters do different things when they do *'Cuddles' waves *'Giggles' holds both her hands down to her waist *'Toothy' waving both of his hands *'Lumpy' looks at the viewer stupidly *'Petunia' waves quickly while leaning to one side *'Handy' smiles and then looks down and grows frustrated before popping back down *'Nutty' pops up and jitters around *'Sniffles' looks at the viewer *'Pop' Smokes his pipe and winks *'Cub' waves *'Flaky' has both her hands down on her waist, looks to one side, looks to another, looks scared, and pops back down *'The Mole' feels the bush with his cane *'Disco Bear' moves from side to side *'Russell' takes off his hat and eats a clam that is under it *'Lifty & Shifty' pop up, with their trademark grins, and go back down *'Mime' holds both of his hands on the screen *'Cro-Marmot' stands still *'Flippy' salutes *'Splendid' pops up with his hands on his hips and then pops back down Second Internet Season *'Cuddles' in a yellow background while holding both his hands out *'Giggles' in a pink background posing with her hands on her waist *'Toothy' in a purple background holding both his hands out and smiling (a goof where he has normal buck teeth) *'Lumpy' upside down with his background (which is blue) upside down *'Petunia' in a dark blue background waving with one hand *'Handy' smiling while in a background with orange grass and a tree stump. *'Nutty' looking hyperactive *'Sniffles' holds a few books while standing by a forest *'Pop' raising Cub up into the air *'Flaky' looking shy with one finger close to her mouth while standing in a red background *'The Mole' standing in a purple background with his cane *'Disco Bear' by a disco ball *'Russell' in a pastel green background standing by a river *'Lifty & Shifty' in a dark green background with their trademark grins *'Mime' holding a balloon animal *'Flippy' in a green background *'Splendid' with his hands on his hips, looking important while standing with his fortress in the background *Note: Cro-Marmot is the only HTF character to not yet have a featuring picture in this season. Third Internet Season *'Sniffles' making a potion *'Splendid' flying through the air TV Series *'The Intro' has: **Pop raising Cub up and down; **Giggles and Cuddles on swings; **Petunia and Toothy on a seesaw; **Flaky, Nutty, and Sniffles on a merry-go-round with Lumpy by the side *'Cuddles' skateboarding over logs *'Giggles' ice skates in a curve *'Toothy' licks a lollipop. The pop-up box changes from him biting it to smiling while greeting you *'Lumpy' in a toilet with a roll of toilet paper on his antler *'Petunia' with withered flowers *'Handys truck's hook is lowered *'Nutty''' hops from a pile of candy to an ice cream cone *'Sniffles' magnifying an ant in an ant hole *'Pop' bringing Cub down a slide *'Flaky' near hopping chicks *'The Mole' walks on a path moving his stick *'Disco Bear' in a background with stars and a disco ball shining on him *'Russell' lowering his fishing line *'Lifty & Shifty' tugging a chain of sausage *'Mime' shows a balloon animal *'Cro-Marmot' stands still as his mirror flips between day and night *'Flippy' salutes a flag (in "Double Whammy Part 2", he holds his Bowie knife and wears his trademark flipped-out look while standing in the red background with the title) *'Splendid' flies around Earth *'End Credits' has: **Cuddles turning the crank to roll the credits Irregular Episodes *'"1999: Banjo Frenzy":' The original pilot episode starring an unnamed Dinosaur (probably the early version of Lumpy (outside) and Flippy (personality wise)) and early versions of Cuddles, Toothy and Giggles (although Giggles is a blue squirrel, instead of a pink chipmunk). Deaths: *Early Version Giggles *Early Version Cuddles *Early Version Toothy (though his severed head bit early Lumpy at the end, so it's possible he was alive) *'"2006: Intimate Spotlight":' An interview with the HTF character Cro-Marmot. Deaths: None *'"2003: Enter the Garden":' Starring Buddhist Monkey and Generic Tree Ninja. Deaths: *3 Generic Tree Ninja *'"2004: Books of Fury:' Starring Buddhist Monkey and Generic Tree Ninja. (Cameo appearance of Panda Mom) Deaths: *3 Generic Tree Ninja *'"1927: Dino-Sore Days:' Special black and white episode starring Cro-Marmot unfrozen. Deaths: *Cro-Marmot *'"2003-2005: Mole in the City":' Starring The Mole and The Rat. Featuring Pig Child and Elephant Balloon Vendor. Deaths: *Elephant Balloon Vendor *Pig Child *The Rat *'"1950: Ski Patrol":' A parody of the how to do cartoons of the 1950s, starring Lumpy. Featuring Toothy, Cuddles and Giggles. With appearances by Flaky, Petunia, and numerous Generic Tree Friends. Deaths: *Petunia *Flaky *Numerous Generic Tree Friends *Cuddles *Giggles *Toothy *'"2009: Asbestos I Can Do":' Starring Lumpy. (Easter Egg Episode) Deaths: None *'"2007: The Carpal Tunnel of Love"' (Fall Out Boy Music Video): Starring Cuddles and Giggles. Featuring Lumpy, The Mole, Toothy, and Nutty. Special guest stars: Fall Out Boy band members. Deaths: *Nutty *Toothy *The Mole *All 4 Fall Out Boy Band Members *Giggles *Cuddles *Lumpy *'"2008: Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm episode"' A special episode that will not appear on the Happy Tree Friends web site. Starring: Nutty. Featuring Lifty, Shifty, Petunia, The Mole, Sniffles and Cuddles. Deaths: *Petunia *Lifty *Shifty *The Mole *'"2005-2006: Youtube Live Episode"' a episode that debuted in Youtube Live and featured several characters in a claw-machine. Deaths: *Cuddles. Smoochies A smoochie is a video that includes one character where you give him/her something. You can choose any of three options, but all of them result in the character dying. Cuddles's Pet Smoochie Congratulations! You've just adopted a Happy Tree Friend of your very own! Love him to death! Feed: A carrot falls down. Cuddles takes a bite out of it & chokes to death due to his carrot allergy. Sleep: Passes out after being drugged on tranquilizers shot from outside the screen, from all directions. He is hit by nine of them. One hits his left eye. From the number of tranquilizers shot, he might not have survived. Clean: A shower head appears. Just as Cuddles starts enjoying his bath, the room starts flooding. Drowns when the water reaches the ceiling. His body sinks, then floats after he dies. Giggles's Valentine Smoochie A Happy Tree Friend Valentine just for you! Flowers: A bouquet of roses falls down. Due to her allergy, she starts sneezing uncontrollably. She does a final sneeze, and tries to stop it by covering her nose, but it is so strong that it blows her brain out. Her brain sticks to the wall and the blood splatters into a heart shape. She lies face down on the floor, with a hole at the back of her head. Cupid: Giggles gets a pair of wings an a Cupid arrow and bow. Just after she shoots an arrow, she is shot 11 times in the back with love arrows from outside the screen. One goes through the back of her head. She falls face down on the floor and slides slowly down the arrow shafts. Note: Giggles licks an envelope, but gets a papercut that cuts off her tongue. She dies of massive blood loss while trying to reattach her tongue. She falls backwards into a pool of her own blood, then you see what was written on her letter. Toothy's Easter Smoochie Congratulations! You have just adopted a Happy Tree Friend of your very own! Love him to death! Yummy: Toothy swallows several Easter eggs. The eggs then hatch, and six chicks burst out of his stomach. Goody: An Easter egg rolls by and hatches. A snake burst out of the egg. Toothy is strangled by the snake and his eyes pop out. After he dies, the snake tries to swallow him, but his head is too big. Tasty: Eats a rotten Easter egg and throws up on the screen before falling face down in his pool of vomit. It can be assumed that he died. The vomit spells out "Happy Easter". Petunia's Summertime Smoochie Petunia's Summertime Adventures Swim: A rubber bath tub falls down into the room. Petunia takes out a rubber duck, puts it in the water, when bubbles suddenly appear. A huge shark burst out, and bites her into half. The shark sinks and the rubber duck remains untouched. Spin: Petunia gets a pinwheel. It spins as the wind blows. Suddenly, the wind blows so hard that her face is thrashed by the pinwheel. The wind stops. Her face is gone. Sprinkle: A hose appears. She uses the hose to water a flower when suddenly the water runs out. The water in her hose is blocked, causing it to expand and pushes her into the viewers screen. Her body is then crushed into a bloody mush. Nutty's Party Smoochie Nutty's Party Gifts just for you Toy: Receives a yo-yo. One of his teeth gets knocked out by the yo-yo. Angrily, he throws the yo-yo very hard, which results in a very hard sleeper which rubs against his privates and produces a 'buzzing' sound. His fur then catches on fire. Gift: A present with balloons tied to it falls in front of Nutty. He gleefully unwraps the present, somehow getting the strings of the balloons tied around his neck without noticing, and finds a pair of heavy scissors in the box. He gets mad and throws it down, the balloons then lift him off the ground and he starts choking. Trying to reach the scissors, he suffocates and slowly floats up and down. Treat: Gets a go-cart but dies of carbon monoxide (CO) poisoning from the gas released by the go-cart. Sniffles's Science Smoochie Sniffles plays with science! Jet: Sniffles puts on a jet pack, but it is so strong it rips his arms off. He then dies of blood loss, and the airborne jet pack runs out of fuel and crushes his remains. Magnet: Holds a giant magnet causing several magnetized objects impale him, one being the heavy scissors Nutty had. Mix: Drinks a chemical he made that makes objects grow big. His internal organs grow big while his body remains the same size, causing to organs to eject from his body. They continue to grow, filling the screen and squeezing Sniffles to death. Flaky's Baseball Smoochie Play baseball with Flaky Catch: A baseball gets thrown at Flaky's left eye, which bruises it so badly it causes her eye to pop out in a fountain of blood. A catcher's mask falls shortly afterwards. Bat: A metal bat and an old wooden bat fall around Flaky. She shakes her head at the wooden bat, and picks up the metal bat. The bat acts as an electric rod, therefore striking her with lightning. A baseball is then thrown at her and the upper half of her body disinegrates into ashes. Gum: Flaky blows up a gum bubble to an enormous size. It then pops, leaving Flaky's face covered with gum, suffocating her. Pop's BBQ Smoochie Go grillin' with Pop! Light: Lights a BBQ grill with meths, but is too powerful and the grill explodes. The grill then comes back down to earth, landing on Pop's head, charcoal pieces then fall and burn a hole through his head. Corn: Pop eats some corn, but then a flame from the grill pops the corn inside him, presumably crushing his organs. Kabob: The kabob stick impales Pop through the eye and out of the other side of his head. Mime's Olympic Smoochie Let the Mime games begin! Hammer Throw: A heavy, metal ball attached by a chain to a handle drops down next to Mime. He picks it up and begins spinning it, but when he lets go, it bounces off the confined walls of the screen and smashes his brain out of his head. Hurdles: A pair of running shoes drop down and Mime hops into them. A hurdle then drops down and Mime runs at it, but trips because his shoelaces are tangled together. He slices the top part of his head and brain off. He crawls to get the top of his head back, but the bar of the hurdle falls and slices off his face, his arms, and another part of his brain. Weights: A long barbell falls in front of Mime and he successfully lifts it above his head. A small bird lands on the right side of it and Mime begins tilting, but he regains his balance when the bird moves to the center of the barbell. Two larger birds land on the left and right sides of the barbell and all seems fine until Mime drops the barbell. This splits him in half vertically. Disco Bear's Halloween Smoochie Disco Bear goes trick-or-treating for Halloween, but gets more tricks than he bargains for. Ghost: Disco Bear takes a sheet of cloth and a pair of scissors and turns it into a ghost costume to trick-or-treat. He trips backwards when a ghost puppet startles him and he falls on the scissors, impaling his head. Caveman: Disco Bear goes through a costume change as a caveman, but is quickly stepped on by a T-Rex and scraped viciously by a raptor. Thrillah: Disco Bear goes through a costume change into what resembles a Michael Jackson Thriller outfit. He recives a candy apple from who appears to be Lumpy. Unfortunately, he bites down on it too hard, causing his teeth to get stuck. Disco Bear ends up yanking his skull from his head when he tries to pull the apple from his teeth. Lumpy then uses his skull as a Jack-O-Lantern. Pop & Cub's Christmas Smoochie Cub discovers that there’s no time like the “present” to get your Christmas gift! Naughty or nice, he’s in for a surprise! Gift 1: Cub blows a bubble and gets trapped in it, causing him to suffocate seconds before it pops. Pop, thinking Cub fell asleep, continues reading his paper. Gift 2: Cub finds a hula hoop and begins to swing it around his hip. Pop tosses some more hula hoops until they slice Cub into pieces. Pop throws more hoops without realizing Cub has died. Gift 3: Cub opens up one of the presents, gets a spinning top and presses a button to make it spin. It spins so hard it pulls off Cub's skin when it touches him. He falls and is impaled on the top, getting Pop's attention. Pop gets up and performs CPR on Cub, pressing down on the button and causing the top and Cub's body to spin around. Kringles Kringles were special short holiday messages (set during christmas) released as parodies of typical animated greeting cards. Kringle Bells: Hope you get a kick out of the holidays! A reindeer kicks Petunia unconscious. Deaths: *Petunia Kringle Tree: Wishing you a merry axe-mas! Lumpy swings his axe at a tree, but hits Giggles in the face. Deaths: *Giggles Kringle Feast: Warmest Wishes! Cub, Giggles, Toothy, Lifty, Shifty, Cuddles and Petunia pass out from a gas leak. Lumpy lights a match, causing a gigantic explosion which wipes out the forest and, of course, kills all in the house. Deaths: *Cub *Giggles *Toothy *Lifty & Shifty *Cuddles *Petunia *Lumpy *Every other creature in the forest, including the rest of the 20 main HTF characters. (possible) Note: Though initially unknown, Kenn Navarro confirmed that the green feet in the air belong to Lifty & Shifty. Kringle Karols: I have only ice for you! As Lumpy, Toothy, Giggles, and Cuddles sing a Christmas carol in front of an open door, the door is slammed causing a massive icicle to fall onto Cuddles face, killing him (Toothy tries hopelessly to resuscitate him). Giggles' hair burns because the burning candles in their hands fell on her. Lumpy runs away, screaming. Deaths: *Cuddles *Giggles (debatable) Kringle Frosty: Hope I run into you this season! As Lumpy skis down the mountain, he unwittingly runs into Toothy and Sniffles, who are impaled on his skis. Deaths: *Toothy *Sniffles Kringle Presents: Keep track of all your blessings! Cub drools on the tracks of an electric train and is electrocuted. He gets knocked out and the toy train goes through his head. Deaths: *Cub Action Series: Ka-Pow! A spin-off about Flippy, Splendid and Buddhist Monkey starring in an action series. Flippy stars in W.A.R. (Weapon Animal Regiment) Journal. Splendid appears in Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad. Buddhist Monkey returns to star in more new episodes. W.A.R. (Weaponized Animal Regiment) Journal #'Operation: Tiger Bomb': Flippy, Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom infiltrate the tigers' headquarters. Deaths: *Sneaky *Mouse Ka-Boom *10 Tiger Soldiers *Tiger General Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad #'Mirror Mirror': Splendid meets his evil counterpart, Splendont, who broke out of his mirror prison. The two super squirrels compete to see who is the best superhero around, doing far more damage than good. When he failed to stop Splendont, he calls on the Supremely Sensational Stupendously Spectacular Super Squad for assistance. Deaths: *Numerous Generic Tree Friends *A sperm whale *A humpback whale Buddhist Monkey #'Three Courses of Death:' After Buddhist Monkey finished fighting against more Generic Tree Ninja, one of the ninja returns to the Dark Shadow Lord's lair alive, but the evil master kills him. He then sends Char Sew to attack Buddhist Monkey. Deaths: *Char Sew *Giant Crab *3 Generic Tree Ninjas *Sensei Orangutan (death not shown. It is assumed that he died between the time he trained Buddhist Monkey as a child and this episode, as his spirit visited him when he was fighting Char Sew and the giant crab.) HTF Break Breaks are short 1-minute or less episodes that act as shortened Happy Tree Friends episodes. (The graphics and animation are similar to that from the first to second seasons of the Web series because they were originally intended for G4 in 2005 but were rejected.) Seize the Day Cuddles suffers a seizure while playing a video game with Lumpy. Lumpy tries his best to help, but only makes matters worse. Chore Loser Pop tells Cub to do his chores, but Cub experiences some problems. Meanwhile, Pop takes a fancy to Cub's video game. Although he ends up liking it a little too much... Deck the Halls Warm your hearts on these chilly winter nights by having our cute cast of Happy Tree Friends characters sing you a Holiday carol. We Wish You Warm your hearts on these chilly winter nights by having our cute cast of Happy Tree Friends characters sing you a Holiday carol. Love Bites Love Bites, like HTF Breaks, are also short 1-minute or less episodes that show what happens to the characters during Valentine's Day. Cold Hearted As Giggles tries to be romantic with Cro-Marmot, Toothy gives her a Valentine's Day gift she'll never forget. Cro-Marmot's loss turns into The Mole's gain in the first of the new anti-valentine greetings. Sea of Love Giggles tries her luck with Russell, but things don't go as planned. While Russell tries to woo his new lady, an unexpected surprise awaits him below the waves. I Heart U It's love at first sight for Petunia and Mime, but things didn't turn out well for Petunia when Mime shows his affections. Silence makes the heart grow fonder in this Happy Tree Friends: Love Bites short! Trivia *All episode names in the Happy Tree Friends series are either puns of everyday phrases and/or a little bit of wordplay is involved with the name. *"Asbestos I Can Do", the Easter Egg episode,"Intiminate Spotlight", "We Wish You" and "Deck the Halls" are the only HTF episodes that do not have any pain, death, or destruction in them. *The phrase "Blast From the Past" has been used in countless other Television shows. *"From A to Zoo", "And the Kitchen Sink", "Ipso Fatso", "Doggone it", "Concrete Solution", "Sea What I Found" (original version on iTunes as well), "Who's to Flame", "Every Litter Bit Hurts", "As You Wish", "Snow Place to Go", and "Gems the Breaks" where edited into two parters for the iTunes Podcast versions. *"Keepin' it Reel" and "See What Develops", "Sucker For Love, Pt.1" and "Concrete Solution", "Better Off Bread" and "Blast From the Past", "Nuttin' Wrong With Candy" and "Wishy Washy", and "Autospy Turvy/Double Whammy Pt. 2" and "Peas in a Pod" have the same morals. External links Watch Happy Tree Friends episodes Watch TV series Happy Tree Friends Halloween Minisite Happy Tree Friends Holiday Minisite Episodes